kyu hua dur
by chilakalakavya
Summary: dareya based
1. Chapter 1

dono ek dusre se bhoot pyaar karta hai par kya hua isa a dono hua ek doosre hua dur


	2. Chapter 2

hai everyone with new update and sry for spell mistakes

now enter into the story

next day:

sachin home:

shreya:bhai mein i wanna go shopping waise bhi mera joining kal hai na

sachin:tik hai par kyu jana hai shopping

shreya:bhai mein diya ke liye kuch shopping karna hai

sachin:mein bhi tumara sath athi hu

shreya:bhai app kyu mein diya ko lekar javungi

sachin:tik hai dyaan se jana

shreya: ha

suddenly they hear loud crying sound

sachin:lagtha hai mera princess utt gayi

shreya:mein lekar athi hu

sachin:nahi tum coffee piyo mein lekar athi hu

sachin went into bedroom he took diya and come into hall

in hall

sachin:kya hua meri princess ko buk lagi kya

shreya:bhai muje dhijiye mein duud pila thi hu

sachin:ha tik hai mein bureau chaltha hu koi problem ho tho phone karna aur ye card lekar ja shopping ko

said by giving his credit card to her

shreya:bhai iski kya jarurat hai mera pas paisa hai

sachin:phir bhi lelo jo mann hai shopping karo

shreya:bhai...

sachin:shreya tumare aur princess ke liye nahi tho mein kiske liye money spend karunga

chup chap ye le aur shopping karna

shreya:thanku bhai

sachin:koi bhai ko thanks boltha hai kya

shreya:sry and held her ears

sachin:acha chal maff kiya and huy her and kiss on her forehead

and went to her princess and play with sometime and went to beauro

beauro

daya:sir muje half day chutti chahiye

acp:par kyu

daya:mer dost ki shadi hai uske liye kuch karidna hai

acp:tik hai tum jao

daya went out

acp come abhijeet

acp:abhijeeet mein daya ko aisa dard mein nahi dekh paraha hu muje bahut bura lagrahahi

abhijeet:muje bhi sir

acp:hame kuch na kuch karna hoga in dono ek lane mein

abhijeeet:is liye hame shreya ko yaha transfer karvaya

acp:ha.. acha kam karo aur shreya ka kal joining hai na

abhijeet:ha sir

acp:tike hai

and went into his cabin

in beauro another side

divya was constantly looking at waiting for some one

abhijeet look at her went near to ask her

abhijeet:kiska wait rahahu divya

divya with kooking:daya sir ka(and realize her mistake) nahi sir mera matlab hiki daya sir sabse phle ata hai na aur abhi tak nahi aya tho dekrahahu

(she didn't no daya take leave she come after went to shopping)

abhijeet: ha daya kuch kam se bahr gaya

divya:tik hai sir and went fron thier

abhijeeet thinking: isa kyu lagrahahi divya daya ko like karraha hai

nahi isa hi tho divya sach jankar duk hojayaga

muje jaldi daya shreya ko ek karna hoga

in shopping:

sheya come to shopping mall with diya(cute little girl walking slowly)

the went one of the shop

at same time daya come to same shopping mall

shreya place

shreya checking some forks for diya (make stand diya near to her)

the small girl was laughing and playing with the toys in shop suddenly she look some of the ballons outside she run outside

shreya was searching for forks toys for diya busily without noticing diya

daya side

daya going to one of shop suddenly diya come infront of him he look at her face felt something different in his heart

ballons disappear from their suddenly diya sarted crying loudly for ballons daya at whole side for her parents and didn't notice near to her

he lift her in his arms felt something different

daya:muje aisa kyu lagraha hai ye bacchi mere apna hai kya rishta hai mera iss se kyu aiasa lagraha hai

suddenly she stop crying and playing with his chain in his neck

daya:chalo beta hum tumara parents ko doont the hai wo log pareshan hojayengi tumara lekar

here shreya side:

shreya:she took nice pink color fork and say ye bahoot prity hai diya ko bahoot acche lagega princess ye dekho tumare liye fork look down to see her she didn't find her

and search whole around and didn't find her

and screaming loudly diya kaha ho tum diyaa...

and search whole shop

shop manager:kya hua madam

shreya:dekho apne meri beti ko dekaha kya o red color ki fork pehnaya plz.. bataye

manager:nahi madam hum nahi dekha

shreya(now crying tears were flowing down her cheeks) :plz mera madad kijiye

manager:sure madam

and search whole shop didn't find her

manager:madam baby yaha nahi hai sayad bahar tho nahi gaye

shreya suddenly run out with crying

daya side

daya search whole shops near shopping mall and ask managers and persons in the shop about baby

all said they didn't see her

shreya side

shreya also search all shops and didn't find her

shreya(crying badly):ab mein kya karu diya kaha hogi kis hall me hogi meri bachi kaha ho tum

suddenly she saw a baby in red fork run near to her lift her in her arms without looking her face sry baby mein tum par dhyan nahi diya sry plz...

suddenly some one put hands on her shoulder she turn to them

lady:app meri beti ko chodiye(in harsh tone)

shreya:app kya baat kar rahahu ye meri beti hai dekiye meri beti ko sahad apko galatfami hogi dekiya and look at the baby

shreya become shock seeing the baby girl in her arms

lady:dekhiye ye meri beti hai chodiye isse

shreya:sry iam really sry and give the baby to her

lady left from their with serious expression

daya side

daya search whole shops but didn't find her parents

ye kya iss bachi ka parents kaha haogi bachi chod kar kaha chali gayi hoga

and look at the baby she was playing continously with his chain and smiling

after looking at her smiling face kitna pyari bachi hai bikul pari jaisa

daya:pari beta tumara parents kaha hogi

suddenly she look at the toys in the shop start crying by showing at that side

daya(look at that side were the baby pointing):pari tume toys chahiye chalo toys karid the hai

and went to toys shop

after some time he came out with diya with so many toys for her

again he search for her parents but didn't find them

shreya side:

she also search all places for diya and she didn't find her

shreya:ab mein kya karu mein diya ko kaha doondu

suddenly she thought some thing and left from their while crying

daya side:

daya:abb mein kya karu iss bachi kaha chodu

he thought some thing and left from their

beauro:

abhijeet:sachin shreya kise hai

sachin:wo tik hai sir

abhijeet:wo abhi gussa hai daya se

sachin:ha sir and told what happend yesterday in house

abhijeet:hum kuch na kuch karna hoga in dono ko pass lane ke

sachin thinking in heart:sry sir mein app sabse ek badi bath chupaya hai

abhijeet:kya soch rahahu sachin

sachin:kuch nahi sir

abhijeet felt different in his words:tik hai tum tumara kam karo

sachin:ha sir and left from there to record room to take some records

suddenly one into beauro

abhijeet:daya ye bacchi koun hai

daya:pata nahi abhi and told what happend in shopping mall

abhijeet in shock:kya

before he could speak suddenly someone come their and say diya

daya and abhijeet turn to his and say

both:tum janti ho iss bachi ko

before he could speak someone open door with full speeed while crying and directly come and

hug sachin

all become shock come to sachin side while seein the lady

acpsir come from cabin become shock seeing lady

daya become most shock seeeing lady

sachin:kya hua shreya tum roo kyu rahi ho

shreya :bhai diya ...cry badly

daya and abhijeet look each other

shreya:bhai diya and told what happened

sachin:tum itna laparva kise ho

suddenly shreya see diya on table and become shock

and run to her hug diya tightly

shreya:diya kaha chali gayi tum mamma ko chod kar mein kitna daar gaya

all of them become shock after hearing mamma

daya become more shock

abhijeet become normal say:shreya tum kya baat kar rahahu ye tumara beti

shreya:ha sir meri beti meri jann diya hai

abhijeet:matlab tumara aur daya ka beti

shreya in serious after listening daya name :nahi ye sirf aur sirf meri beti kisika nahi huk is par

shreya took diya in her arms left from their without looking daya saying to sachin

shreya:bhai gar jaraha hu

sachin shook his head

daya was in shock only

abhijeet come put his hand on daya

daya:abhijeet diya meri beti

abhijeet:ha tumara beti

daya and abhijeet hug each other happily

daya:lekin shreya kyu nahi bataya meri beti ki bareme

abhijeet:daya wo...

daya:wo itna nafrat karti hai mujase

abhijeet:nahi daya aisa nahi hai

ddaya:nahi abhi wo mujse bahut nafrat karti tume dekha hai na wo meri shakal bi nahi dekha

abhi:aisa nahi daya

daya:aur shreya yaha kise wo delhi mein hai na

abhi told what he did

daya become shock and hug him thightly and said thanku abhi

abhi:muje laga tum mujse gussa karoge

daya:kyu gussa karungi tumara vajese mein ne shreya ko dekha aur meri beti ki bareme pata chala

sachin:sry sir mein diya ke bareme nahi bataya

daya:nahi `sachin muje pata hai tum shreya ki vajase nahi bataya

sachin:ha sir mein shreya ko nahi manapaya

daya:muje pata hai

daya:abhi mein bahoot kush mera beti hai wo kitna cute bilkul pari jaisa(happpiness was clearly shown in his eyes tears was flowing down his cheek)

acp come and hug him tightly

acp:congrats tum papa ban gaya

daya:aur app dada banga and hug him tightly

all of them crying after seeing him so happy somany yrs after shreya left he become so moody didn;t even talk to other don;t eat properly

purvi come and hug him tightly while crying

purvi:mein bahhot kush hu bhai ap papa bangaya

daya:ha tum massi bangaya

dayaaa;ab mein muje door nahi jane dungi

mein kuch bhi karke usse manalungi

aur mein phir se use muje pyaar karne dungi

daya:abhi mein sab ke liye meri ghar party hai jarur ana

all jarur ayenge

daya smile with so much happy

kise daya shreya ko manalungi,kya divya ko pata chalega shreya ke bareme ,kya shreya daya ko maff karega

so,wait for another chapter

and review happily

positive and negative reviews allowed

bye tc.,


End file.
